He-Man and the Masters of the Universe Vol 2 12
| StoryTitle1 = What Lies Within, Part 6 | Synopsis1 = regains consciousness within the Ring of Eternity, carried on the shoulders of a horde of . He remembers with anguish the news that his father, is dead, and had been impersonated by the monster for some time. And now, Hssss intends to use him to unleash the power of Eternity and reclaim for his people. Desperately, Adam tries to fight them, even as they stand before the Star Seed, trying to gain back his . Hssss subdues him with magic, warning that there is nothing left in Eternity that can save him from what's to come. , meanwhile, has dragged her remaining friends into battle with the Snake Men, hoping to save Adam and the human race. Despite 's protestation, agrees that if they give up, all is doomed. Trying is all they have left. As they fight their way closer, they can see that Hssss intends to throw Adam into the Star Seed and thereby gain the power he has craved since the dawn of time. Flying overhead, Stratos wonders where the Goddess they sought is. They had come to implore her for help in returning the to life. Teela worries that the Goddess may not be real, and that they are Adam's only hope. She has Stratos carry her to Hssss in the hopes of preventing the inevitable. When she reaches him, though, Hssss knocks her into the Star Seed's light, and she is consumed by its flame. Inside, she sees her mother, , who explains that Teela has found her way into the center of the star seed. Crying, Teela wonders why the Sorceress had never told her that she was her mother. The Sorceress responds that keeping her parentage from Teela was her greatest regret - but her role prevented her from being a mother to her. She had, however, always watched over her daughter. She watched Teela grow to become a fierce defender of her world - and the time has come for her to become more. The Sorceress explains that Hssss is wrong about the Star Seed. It does not lack a consciousness. The mother goddess is merely beyond the comprehension of mortals. The Sorceress' role has always been to voice that power; to be its oracle and the face of a caring universe. Each race sees the Goddess in its own image, and as the Sorceress, Teela Na was the Oracle of Zoar - but her time is ending. Eternia needs a new sorceress for a new age. Teela will be that Sorceress - if she is ready to pay the price. Outside the Star Seed, He-Man wrestles free of Hssss, who senses that something is wrong. Their attention is drawn to a figure, rising from the flames, who resembles Teela. She explains that she is the Sorceress of Serpos - and she has the power. The Snake Men bow to her, but Hssss refuses, choosing not to acknowledge any divine consciousness to the power of Eternity. Angrily, He-Man punches Hssss into the void, tiring of the creature's machinations. While her friends look on in confusion, Teela suggests that they finally leave , and whisks them all - including the Snake Men - away to . Before her new followers, Teela rallies the Snake Men to help vanquish and his . Before that, though, she bestows a new role upon Prince Adam. He will become the new king of , in place of his lost father. Afterwards, Stratos notices Adam's mood is poor, and asks after him. Adam responds that he refuses to wear the crown until the world is free of the Horde. While they have new might as promised, the cost has been terrible. His father is dead, and Teela is lost to the role of the Sorceress. Eternia may be saved yet, but Adam has lost all that mattered most to him. Stratos embraces him as a friend, hoping to comfort him. Meanwhile, elsewhere, encounters an old woman on the road, who begs a drink of water. Despara obliges, allowing the lady to keep the flask for herself. As Despara continues on her sojourn, the old woman wishes her luck, keeping to herself the fact that she is Hssss in disguise. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ( ) Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ( ) * ( ) Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}